Sucked Into Minecraft
by lolsugerplums45
Summary: The nations all get spawned in a block like world known as Minecraft. So with the help of each other, they all try to find a way out of the world and get back home. That is if everyone can cooperate... A/N- The nations are not blocks but their regular selves. Also rated it T for some language. I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR HETALIA! CREDIT GOES TO MOJANG AND HIMARUYA .
1. Welcome to Minecraft!

**Hi! So this is Lolsugerplums45 author of the one and only Operation Ozone. So today I am going to try and do a crossover with (my fav anime) Hetalia and (my fav game) Minecraft. Please no rude comments because this is my first crossover and all so yea... Anyways, my idea was that the Hetalians find themselves on a random block world where everything (except for them) are made of blocks. Well I don't want to spoil anything. Let's get started then, shall we?**

**England- Arthur Kirkland**

**America- Alfred F. Jones**

**France- Francis Bonnfroy**

**Germany- Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**Japan- Kiku Honda (Honda, Kiku)**

**China- Yao Wang (Wang, Yao)**

**N. Italy- Feliciano Vargas**

**S. Italy- Lovino Vargas**

**Spain- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**Russia- Ivan Braginski**

**Canada- Matthew Williams**

**Greenland- Alicia(Alice) Kohler**

**Prussia- Gilbert ****Beilschmidt**

**Hungary- Elizabeta Héderváry**

**Austria- Roderich Edelstein**

**Chapter One: Welcome to Minecraft!**

**[TheHero has joined the world]**

**[00Ninja has joined the world]**

**[Roselust has joined the world]**

**TheHero: **W-what the heck, man? I was just scoffing down hamburgers at Mcdonalds while playing Minecraft on my laptop and ended up here...

**Roselust: **So zis is zhat game you wouldn't stop talking about?

**00Ninja: **What did you do now, Git?

**[PandasAru~ has joined the world]**

**[VodkaDa` has joined the world]**

**[WinterFun has joined the world]**

**PandasAru~: **Ai-Ya! How did I end up here, Aru?

**WinterFun: **I blame America...

**VodkaDa`: **So this was all America's fault, Da?

**TheHero**: Dudes, I'm not sure how this happened, I swear!

**00Ninja:** Right, so why on bloody Earth is everything so... square?

**TheHero: **We're... in... Minecraft! OMG, dudes that's so awesome!

**[West02 has joined the world]**

**[5MetersofAwesome has joined the world]**

**West02: **... Vhat the-

**5MetersofAwesome: **Hey, West! Vhat did you do zhis time? Kesesesese~

**TheHero: **We're in Minecraft, dudes. You know the whole 'Your world is your sandbox' game.

**5MetersofAwesome: **Oh, Zhat game. I've heard it was awesome... not as awesome as zhe awesome me of course

**West02:** I'm not following.

**[Pasta~ has joined the world]**

**[PianoGenuis has joined the world]**

**[FryingPan has joined the world]**

**[SilentOne has joined the world]**

**[TomatoLover has joined the world]**

**[PizzaLover has joined the world]**

**Pasta~:** Ah! Where-a am I? Germany I'm-a scared and-a lost! *cries*

**West02: **Don't worry, Italy. Just give me a minute to figure out where I am...

**Pasta~: **Ve~ Ok!

**PizzaLover: **Great. The Potato- Bastard is-a here...

**TomatoLover: **What about me, Roma? I'm here with you!

**PizzaLover: **Zitto(1) I can't-a even see-a anyone with-a me...

**FryingPan: **Same.

**WinterFun: **Ditto.

**00Ninja: **So, America. Why can't we see each other?

**TheHero: **I don't know, man. Usually when I play Minecraft we spawn a bit closer to each other.

**PianoGenuis: **What do you mean by 'Spawn'

**TheHero: **It means we're stuck in the game, Dude...

**SilentOne: **America-san, might I suggest trying to find each other in a certain area?

**TheHero: **That's actually not a bad idea, Japan. Ok, Dudes, since I know this game better than anyone else you should listen to me!

**WinterFun:** Just because you username is 'TheHero' doesn't mean you are one, America.

**TheHero: **Whatever, Greenland, you're just jelly.

**West02: **Everyone Zhat up! Now I vant zhe rest of you to state what you surroundings are like.

**WinterFun: **I'm next to a big dark cave in some winter environment...seems legit.

**TheHero:** I'm somewhere on a beach over-looking the ocean. Oh and Greenland, dude, do me a favor and remember where that cave is for future references.

**WinterFun: **Sure.

**PandasAru~:** I'm in a mucky old swamp, Aru!

**FryingPan: **I'm in a desert next to some random lava pit.

**PianoGenuis: **Try not to get hurt, Hungary...

**FryingPan: **Right like I'd just want to jump in a pool of lava, Austria.

**5MetersofAwesome: **Vell, looks like I'm in a winter area as well.

**WinterFun: **Prussia think you can try and find me to help me look for some resources America wants?

**5MetersofAwesome: **Sure thing, Frau! (2)

**00Ninja: **How do we play this bloody game?

**TheHero: **Well, dude, the first thing you have to do is punch a tree to make a crafting table.

**VodkaDa`: **Won't that just hurt our hands or fall on top of us, Da?

**Roselust: **Russia iz right mes amis. What if we zhe tree falls on top of us?

**TheHero: **No worries, dude, that doesn't work on trees! But it does work for sand and gravel.

**TomatoLover: **What's wrong with the sand and gravel?

**TheHero: **No worries I'll explain after we try to find each other, before it gets dark.

**PizzaLover: **And what-a happens when it-a gets dark?

**TheHero: **Well there is a slight chance you might get mauled by monsters...

**SilentOne: **There are monsters in this game, America-san?

**TheHero: **Yea.

**00Ninja: **Well then why the bloody hell didn't you tell us before!

**TheHero: **I forgot...

**West02: **Nevermind zhat, we still haven't found a place to meet.

**Pasta~: **Ve~ what-a about the-a village I-a found here in the-a desert?

**FryingPan: **Italy, you found a village?

**Pasta~: **Si!

**Roselust: **zhat sounds like a decent place to stay. Anyone elze agree?

**00Ninja: **For once Frog-Face is right. The village might be a good idea to meet.

**WinterFun: **Right. So we just have to punch a bunch of trees and make a table to get tools, then me and Prussia will find those resources.

**West02: **Sounds good. Oh, and Hungary?

**FryingPan: **Hm?

**West02: **Try to find Italy before the monsters do?

**TheHero: **Wait I just remembered something important!

**PianoGenuis: **Now what?

**TheHero: **You need to find a food source or else you'll starve to death.

**5MetersofAwesome: **And how do we get zhat?

**TheHero: **Well there are animals you can kill for food, but you need to make a furnace out of cobblestone.

**WinterFun: **Seems easy cause I'm next to a giant cave...

**SilentOne: **But America-san, what do we cook the food with?

**TheHero: **We need coal or charcoal. You get charcoal from trees and coal, well Greenland and Prussia will have better luck finding it in that cave.

**5MetersofAwesome: **So does zhat mean everyone is depending on me and Greenland?

**TomatoLover: **Si!

**WinterFun: **I hope we don't get lost.

**TheHero: **Don't sweat it, dude! You don't have to go to deep finding coal!

**WinterFun: **Nice to know.

**Pasta~: **I'll-a go explore the-a village a bit-a more!

**FryingPan: **Don't go too far, Italy. I have to be there to protect you form anything killing you, remember?

**Pasta~:** Ve~ Ok!

**West02: **Since we know vhat to do, I zhink we should all start heading towards the village except for Prussia and Greenland.

**WinterFan: **Sounds good.

**5MetersofAwesomeness:** Agreed.

***Everyone leaves the chat except for America***

**TheHero: **Crud I forgot to tell them about Endermen. Oh well they'll figure it out.

***Leaves chat***

**Pancake: **No one noticed me... again

**Crap America short term memory loss! Oh well can't be that bad right? Right?**

**Well then READ-LIVE-REVIEW!**

**Lolsugerplums45 signing out.**

**Italians:**

**1. Zitto- shut up**

**Germany:**

**2. Frau- girl**


	2. Gathering Resources

**Hi, I'm back! Lolsugerplums45 here and have I got a treat for you! Today Prussia is going to-** ***gets dragged away***

**Chapter 2- Gathering Resources**

"Jeg har en dejlig flok af kokosnødder ..." (1) Greenland was singing in her native language while looking for some trees.

After a minute or two, the Greenlandic came across a grove of dark trees.

"These are taller than the ones at my place." Greenland said looking up at the spruce wood tree. "America better be right..." she whispered pulling her hand back and closing her eyes.

"Hey, Frau!(2)" A certain German yelled walking towards the Greenlandic, with a cocky grin and his chubby yellow bird on his head.

Greenland jumped a bit then stared at the German. Prussia just " Kesesesed" then poked the tree with his index finger.

"So, vhere supposed to punch a tree?" Prussia asked earning a nod.

"You can do the whole punching thing." Greenland said walking back towards the cave.

Prussia stared for a minute the poked the tree once more.

"So, vhat do you think, Gilbird?" Prussia asked as his bird flapped down from his head to his shoulder.

The German sighed and pulled his hand back then punched the dark bark tree bark. Once he opened his eyes, he saw that the tree was now in his hands... but smaller.

"Interesting..." Prussia muttered staring back up at the tall spruce tree, floating in mid air now.

Prussia just grinned his usual grin, then got back to work. It took him about 3 trees to get half a set of wood. (which is 32 wood blocks) Now starting his way back to where Greenland was, he started to rant about how awesome he was to his bird.

"Hey, Frau!"

"Oh, your done already?"

"Of course I am! Zhe awesome me didn't have any problems vith a stupid tree! Kesesesese~!"

Greenland rolled her eyes then took the wood blocks from the German, then made a crafting table.

"Ok now what?" She asked looking at the miniature block in her hands.

"I think we place it on zhe ground, Frau."

"Riiight. I knew that." Greenland replied with a sweatdrop then placed the odd block onto the snowy ground. The table then got into it's normal size and the two countries stared at it.

"We need those tool thingies for zhe coal, right" Prussia asked as Greenland got out two wooden pickaxes

"Here this one is yours. Try to mine as much cobblestone as possible for the furnace." Greenland ordered as the German rolled his eyes.

"How come she has to tell zhe awesome me vhat to do, Gilbird?" Prussia muttered earning a chirp from Gilbird, then starting to walk into the cave behind Greenland.

The cave was pitch black, but something on the wall stood out from the others. The block with a bunch of black spots covering it.

"Frau! You think zhis is zhat coal thingy?" Prussia asked starting to mine at the block.

Instead of the block popping out, a small rock like figure came. Greenland walked over to where Prussia was and picked up the rock.

"One down, and twelve to go." Greenland stated trying to break another block off coal until her pick axe broke.

Prussia on the other hand was humming his character song Mein Gott, and mining away. Greenland then sneaked behind Prussia with a dark aura behind her.

"Frau... are you ok?" Prussia asked with a sweat drop as Greenland lunged towards the Prussian.

"Since I'm taking command of this objective, I should be the one with a pick axe!" The Greenlandtic then stole the pick axe and pushed the Prussian. Instead of landing on a stone covered ground, the scarlet eyed man was lunged towards the edge of a cliff and right on top of an a abandoned mineshaft.

"Pokkers det! (3) Prussia, I'm so sorry!" Greenland frantically said snapping out of her yandere faze and looking over the edge of the cliff, and down at Prussia who was in a daze.

"Frau! Don't just stand there!" Prussia yelled standing up and dusting himself of. "Come down here und help me!" Gilbird was now trying to land onto Prussia's head while trying to sustain how dizzy he was.

"R-right I'll try and ask America about this!" Greenland replied now trying to look for the device they where using to chat a little while ago with America.

**TheHero: **What's up, dude?

**WinterFun: **Prussia. Pick axe. Cliff. Stuck. HELP!

**TheHero: **Yo, dude calm down! Take a chill pill for a sec, ok? Now tell the "Hero" what happened.

**WinterFun****:** Well... I wanted to steal Prussia's pick axe because mine broke and jealousy took over me. Then I pushed him and he fell on the edge of a cliff and landed on some kind of old mine, and now he's stuck.

**TheHero:** This isn't good, dude... you don't even have the right tools to start mining in a mineshaft. Not to mention all those cave spiders...

**WinterFun: **C-cave spiders?

**TheHero: **They're venom has poison in it, so we should get him out of there as soon as possible.

"Frau! Vhat the heck is zhat?" Prussia screamed like a giddy high school girl.

What was in front of Prussia fit America's description of the cave spider perfectly. The spider had beaming red eyes, not as attractive as Prussia's, (Right Prussia fans?) Also the spider had a greenish- blueish type of thing going on its body.

**WinterFun:** America! That spider is going to attack Prussia!

**TheHero: **Dude stay calm! Unless Prussia makes a sudden type of movement, then he's screwed! Hahahahaha~!

"FRAU! HURRY UP, MEIN IS START TO LOSE 'IS COOL!" Prussia yelled even louder as Gilbird made really squeaky chirping noises.

"Prussia don't! America said not to make any-" Greenland was cut off by a slurping sound and a shrill girls squeal.

"Pokkers det!"

**Better still be alive Prussia!**

**Anyways, this has happened to me before in RL. I was mining and unsuspectaly mined right into a mineshaft and was stuck there for a three days. Hey we where all noobs at one point, right? **

**Lolsugerplums45 signing out.**

**READ-LIVE-REVIEW**

**German:**

**2) girl**

**Danish:**

**1) I've got a lovely bunch of coconut...**

**3) Damn it!**


	3. The Troubles of Mining

**Hello**** once again, Audience! When we left off, Prussia got stuck in a mineshaft. Why'd It have to happen!? Well cause I wanted him too! Oh well let's start shall we?**

**Funny story actually... I was mining for diamonds on a scale of 6 to 10 underground level. So I was still new to finding diamonds because I never found any NEVA'! So while I was mining, I found some awkward brownish stuff leaking from above me. So then I was like " Oh, they have mud in the game?!" So when I mined above me, a ton of lava (almost) fell on top of me... like I said we where all there at on point. T-T MOVING ON...**

**Chapter 3: The Troubles of Mining**

"N-no! Stay back! Mein is too young und awesome to die!" Prussia yelled as the cave spider got closer and closer to him. 'You're zhe awesome Prussia, stop being a pussy!' Prussia thought as he got up and took out an extra stick he had in his inventory.

"Prussia, you idiot! Vhat do you think you're doing!" Greenland called from the top of the cliff, wishing she still had her rolling pin to use as a boomerang at the spider.

"Vhat does it look like I'm doing, Frau! I'm trying to see if I can get zhe heck out of here, now aren't you going to help me?" Prussia replied now waking the spider with his stick while Gilbird cheered him on.

**WinterFun: **America, what is the quickest way to kill a spider?

**TheHero: **Dude *fizz* I- *fizz* jump *fizz* sword! *fizz* ENGLAND, OH SHI- *boom*

**Connection Lost...**

"America!" Greenland yelled at the device then waited for a second before putting it away, and staring back at Prussia who was still fighting with a stick.

'He said to make a sword then jump, right?' Greenland thought then nodded as she made another crafting table then made a sword.

"Just enough... Hey, Prussia I'm coming down , okay!" Greenland yelled, but no one replied. "Prussia?" Still no answer. 'Preussen behage, være i live ...(1)' The onyx haired girl silently prayed before looking over the cliff.

Greenland didn't think twice about jumping or how high the cliff was, she was more concerned if Prussia was still alive.

"Prussia?"

"Frau, over here!" Prussia was seen in a small-ish cave and was beckoning Greenland towards him.

"You made me think you died!"

"Vhat? Zhe awesome me wasn't disturbed by a stupid spider! Kesesesesesese~!" Greenland then rolled her eyes before pulling out her device again.

"Vhat you looking at?" Prussia asked suddenly interested in what Greenland was doing.

"I lost my connection with America, so we're pretty much stuck here unless we get his help." Greenland stated trying to reach America but still no luck. "Pokkers!"

"Frau..."

"Hm?" Greenland answered still trying to fiddle with the device.

"How did that connection get lost?" Prussia asked as Greenland paused and stared at Prussia.

"There was a bunch of fizzing and then a loud boom." Greenland said as Prussia pointed at a green pixelated creature who was making 'hissssing' noises.

"That might be the reason... America must have-"

"No. It's America we're talking about, he can't be dead... he's an expert at this game."

"Then why isn't he replying?" Greenland stared at the device then back at the green creature, then back at the device.

"Here, hold this. I'll be back in a sec" Greenland said handing Prussia the device as her yandere side started to show along with a dark aura.

"Hey Gilbird? You think America is dead?" Prussia asked his bird after a long moment of silence, the bird chirped and sat on the device. "Yea , that's vhat I thought too..." Prussia muttered while watching Greenland whacking the creeper with her sword till she (accidentally) made it blow up.

"Holy potatoes!"

"I- I'm ok... ow" Greenland said trying to get her balance right.

Prussia walked over to where Greenland was, and offered his hand to her.

"You're acting strange... where's the awesome Prussia that I know?"

"Vell I'm still here, just got scared-"

"You scared? hahahahah~!" Greenland laughed as Prussia's face turned red, putting Spain's tomatoes to shame.

"Shut u-up, Frau..." Prussia replied blushing even harder and helping Greenland up.

"Ok, new plan. Find a way out of this labyrinth and locate where the others are." Greenland stated looking to find anything useful in her inventory, as well as Prussia.

"Frau, zhe map!" Prussia suddenly exclaimed, as Greenland gave him a cocky grin.

"You mean like the one from Dora the Explorer, right?" Greenland asked sarcastically, as the albino shook his head.

"Hell no! Not zhat bullshit! I'm talking about the one in the inventory..." Prussia explained pulling the flat paper looking block out of his inventory, and handing it to Greenland.

The so called map was blank for a minute, and Greenland started to question Prussia's idea, until the map started to project green and dark green squares.

"Hey, Preussen! The dots on the map must be of the others." Greenland exclaimed happily squealing its joy.

"Ja, I guess you're right, Frau... Mein awesome brain just got an awesome idea!" Prussia exclaimed snatching Greenland's device and starting to look for some countries who where near their area.

"Prussia, why can't you use your own device?" Greenland asked clearly irritated.

"Ja, Ja complain all you vant, Frau! Oh found someone!" Prusia exclaimed pointing at a bright blue dot which was on the move towards the desert.

Prussia didn't waste anytime contacting whoever was out there, he frantically bashed buttons until he got connection.

**SilentOne**: Greenrand-chan, are you in some kind of troubre?

**WinterFun**: Sup, Japan! Und I'm not Greenland, I'm zhe awesome, Prussia!

**SilentOne**: Oh herro, Prussia-san... are you and Greenrand-chan ok?

**WinterFun**: Ja... vait, no we're not fine! We're stuck in a hole or mineshaft... Vhatever it is.

**SilentOne**: Ok, I'll try and be there to herp you out, Prussia-san.

**WinterFun**: Ja, und thanks, Japan!

Prussia handed Greenland the device and as she reached for it, an arrow had almost went through her hand.

"This is going to take a while..." Greenland muttered taking out her wooden sword, as Prussia took out his stick, ready to fight amother cave spider creeping up to them.

**~~~Let's go back in time and see how Japan was doing, before they contacted him~~~**

After the chat ended with the other countries, Japan had focused on getting weapons and food for the others first, just in case anyone else had forgotten. Japan started to walk around the grassy plain he was in, until he came across a grove of trees.

"America-san did say you have to hit these with you fists... I don't think it is going to work..." Japan muttered calmly but pushed all negative thoughts out of his mind and hit the tree as hard as he could.

When he hit the tree, he didn't feel hurt at all, but there was now a small block like version of the tree in his hands.

"Interesting..." Japan said continuing his work on the tree.

After a while, Japan had finished getting a full set of wood (64 wood) in his inventory and was now making a crafting table.

Japan almost jumped over ten feet in the air, when he heard a loud, "OH DIOS, MI!(2)" followed by a 'Thump!'

Japan went over to the source of the noise, until he came across a large hole, which had blocks that somehow represented sand. I the large whole was a tan Spaniard, muttering curses in his native tongue, under his breath.

"...? Spain-sama...?" Japan asked staring down at the spanish nation.

"Hola, Japan!" Spain replied happily as if nothing had happened. "I guess my question to America was answered, as to seeing how curiosity got the best of me!" The Spaniard continued waving at Japan, as the Asian shook his head.

"You shourd be trying to get to the virrage by now, Spain-sama..." Japan replied to the nation, who shrugged and tried to climb back out of the sand pit.

Japan offered to help him, which Spain gladly excepted, and thanked him with a hug.

"Let's get going now! I have to go find my little tomatito~!" Spain sang, as Japan was left traumatized by the hug. "You coming, amigo?" Spain asked motioning the Asian to follow him.

"...! C-coming..." Japan whispered yelled to himself, trying to get over what had just happened, and caught up to the Spaniard.

"Rapido!" Spain chimed starting to speed his pace up as Japan followed behind him.

**Yay! Finished this chapter finally! AND NO I'M NOT DEAD, SORRY FOR THE WAIT! .** **Well, did the unlikeliest of pairings ever! (or so I think) Until next time m friends! Oh and a shout out to the reviews I got, it really does mean a lot even though it's not much! Thanks again!**

**Lolsugerplums signing out.**

**Danish:**

**1. Prussia please, be alive...**

**Spanish:**

**2. Oh my God!**


	4. Operation Search and Rescue!

**School... that's what happened, also got grounded -_- ANYWAYS, last time, Spain and Japan had ran into each other (while the Spaniard was trapped in a pit of sand) and teamed up to find Greenland and Prussia! I feel like there should be a pairing for this I just don't know why... let's see. how about Spapan! No wait... Jaain! Holy Roman Empire what is wrong with me?!**

**Japan: Can we prease just start with the chapter Suger-san?**

**Me: Dude, chill... yea I guess Spapan can work...**

**Spain: I thought you supported spamano...? **

**Me: Yea... I support a lot of crap! Like Usuk!**

**England: *blush* ... Let's just start... **

**Me: :3 ok Iggy!**

**England: It's England...**

**Me: Shut up, I'm starting!**

**Chapter 4- Operation Search and Rescue!**

"And then there was this one time when my little tomatito and I were buying tomatoes, when this girl came over..." Spain ranted about yet another story, about him and Romano.

Japan was quite, he didn't want to seem rude for interrupting Spain's story, but his mind was set on how the others were doing.

"Japan?"

Japan turned his gaze to the tan nation next to him, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, sorry Spain- sama... I'm just wondering if the others are arr right" Japan said as Spain nodded in understanding.

"NO YOUR OTHER LEFT, FRAU!"

Spain froze in his tracks as well as Japan.

"Guess we're here, heh heh?" Spain smiled and ran his hand through his auburn hair.

Japan took in his surroundings, and spotted a grove of what seemed to be, spruce wood trees and lots of white fluffy snow. His gaze then turned towards the giant pitch black hole.

"Yea... I guess so..." Japan muttered, while Spain trailed ahead of him.

"Come on Japan! It might take a while before we find the two!" Spain happily chimed dragging Japan by his arm.

There was a bunch of clanging and girlish screaming, followed by a low growl. The two walked over towards the edge of the cliff where the noise was and peered over it. In the large gapping whole was an albino nation, who was clinging on the onyx female nation.

"Or not..." Spain muttered under his breath.

"Prussia let go...!" Greenland yelled shoving the Prussian away from her.

The monster they had been fighting came closer towards them and growled again. As Greenland held her wooden sword up in defense, it had broke into a million tiny pieces.

"Not now, pokkers det!" Greenland cursed and ran behind Prussia. "Use the stupid stick!"

Prussia didn't reply but stared at the green monster. It wasn't that pixelized monster like last time, creeper was it? No, this was different. It had dark black pits of nothing where its eyes should be. A light blue worn out shirt, along with dark blue worn out pants. It was green, but not as green as that creeper. It looked like a zombie, maybe it wasn't but Prussia wasn't taking any chances.

Prussia held his stick up while Greenland just stared, and the zombie came closer.

"HIT HIM NOW!" Greenland screamed, as Prussia glared at her.

"Not yet, Frau!" Prussia demanded back.

The zombie came closer and Prussia stood his ground, ready to attack, but right at that moment a shadow had jumped down and hit the zombie right in its head. The zombie let out one final growl, before poofing into a cloud of dust. What was left of it was some kind of meat, it didn't look to good, but it was still meat, so Greenland went over and picked it up for safe keeping. Prussia stared at the shadow, then his expression lightened up a bit.

"Japan!"

"H-hai, Prus-" Japan stopped mid sentence as he was hugged yet again by none other than the albino nation.

"I thought I was going to die!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Why didn't you just stab it like the chica(1) said?" Another deep accented voice muttered above them.

Prussia looked up and 'tched' at the Spanish nation.

"Because zhe awesome me, had an awesome plan! Kesesese~!" Prussia laughed and Greenland rolled her eyes.

"Just get us out of here Spain!" Greenland yelled up at the Spanish nation as he smiled down at her.

"Si!"

Spain bent down and offered his hand to help Greenland up and over the cliff. Then Prussia was hoisted up, followed by Japan.

"Greenrand-chan?" Japan asked, "Did you and Prussia-san find anything?"

Greenland gave a puzzled look, until realization crossed her face.

"Oh, right the coal! We only found 12." Greenland sadly replied holding up the pieces of black rock.

Japan just smiled and nodded, as if to say 'at least you found some', and kept walking.

"Oh no..."

"Vhat?" Prussia asked turning towards Spain.

The Spaniard pointed towards the sun, which was starting to set over the mountains.

"Didn't America say we needed shelter, or something like that?" Greenland asked, earning a nod from the other three nations.

"We shourd start buirding a sherter." Japan suggested.

"I have a little sand from that pit I fell into!" Spain chimed, earning confused looks from Greenland and Prussia. "Long story..."

Prussia chuckled, having a thought of what might have happened to the clumsy nation, then shrugged it off.

"Me und zhe frau have some stone from zhe caves!" Prussia said and Greenland nodded.

"Don't forget the left over wood from the spruce trees." The Greenlandic added and Japan handed her some oak wood from his share of trees.

"It seems rike we have enough to make us a sherter for the night." Japan smiled, while the others smiled back.

"We should start, the moon is about to rise." Spain suggested.

No one had to tell the nations twice about getting a shelter after their recent showdown in the cave. Greenland led the three countries to a medium sized clearing of snow, which was surrounded by the large dark trees. Spain set the sand on the bottom for the base of the shelter, remembering what would happen if he left it on top without support. Prussia was helping Japan to make the walls out of stone and some of the leftover wood they had. Greenland was by herself, making another crafting table, since she left the last one in the cave and she didn't need to go back in there.

Greenland made a chest to keep their stuff in, a few more swords, but made out of some stone this time, and a furnace.

"Greenrand-san?"

Greenland looked up to see Japan behind her, interested in what she was doing.

"Yea?" Greenland replied standing up and dusting herself off.

Japan pointed towards the decent looking shelter and said, "It's kind of dark in there, so..." Japan trailed of as Greenland thought for a moment.

"I guess we can use at least one or two pieces of coal to make a fire or something like that." Greenland suggested, and Japan nodded.

"Frau!" Prussia yelled.

Greenland turned her gaze towards Prussia, and stared at him for a moment. A skeleton had spotted them and was firing arrows all over the place. Apparently, the monster needed some lessons. 'From Hungary most likely' Greenland mentally thought and shrugged.

"It won't hurt you since it's weak so...!" Greenland shouted back.

Prussia shook his head, "Not that! We forgot about zhe food!"

Greenland smiled remembering about that awkward meat that zombie left behind.

"Don't worry I've got food so we can share it!" Greenland's smile got even wider and Prussia didn't like the looks of that.

'Dear Fritz(2)... please tell me she won't poison us or something!' Prussia thought staring into the now starry night sky.

"Guys!" Spain called poking his head out of the doorless doorway. "Come on in, isn't it frío(3) outside?"

Japan, Prussia, and Greenland all ran inside when a huge explosion was heard not far behind them, and Spain jumped out of the way.

"We forgot about the door!" Japan exclaimed, starting to look pale as the 'hissssssss' sound got louder.

Spain panicked and randomly took out what ever he had in his inventory, and stuffed the doorway with some of his left over sand.

The hissing stopped and it was silent once again. Everyone was huddled close together, even Japan, who was too scared to even remember about his worries of physical contact.

"Greenrand-san m-maybe it's a good t-time to make that f-fire..." Japan stuttered and Greenland silently agreed.

Greenland found something close to a fire, which was a torch so she got that out, and set it on the floor in the middle on the small room.

"Better..." The Greenlandic sighed.

Spain helped set the chest and furnace in the back of the room, and started to put some coal inside of the furnace.

"Chica? Where's that food you were talking about?" Spain asked, taking the rotten looking meat from Greenland.

"Mein Gott, vhat is zhat?!" Prussia yelled pointing at the so called "food" Spain was setting into the furnace.

"The zombie left it behind when Japan killed it." Greenland explained laying down on the dirt floor.

The room went silent, and the three nations had went pail at the female nation's response.

"S-so, have any of you guys heard from the others?" Spain asked, hoping to break the awkwardness in the room.

Greenland just rolled over and faced the stone wall, and Prussia stared down at the dirt ground.

"...? Prussia-chan?" Japan worriedly muttered, while Prussia shook his head.

"America and England..." The albino whispered.

The room was once again silent, no one bothered to start another conversation to cheer up. The furnace's light started to dim, signaling that the "food" was ready. Greenland found the strength to get up and pass out the meat evenly. Prussia took a bite, forgetting about food poisoning, until his face turned bright green.

"Prussia-chan?" Japan asked.

Prussia just ran to a corner and started to throw up. Greenland stared down at her meat and threw it towards a random direction.

"You know what? I'm not hungry..." Greenland muttered.

Spain nodded and threw his meat also, followed by Japan.

"OH NOW YOU SAY ZHAT, AFTER I GOT THIS FREAKING POISONING! DEAR FRITZ HELP ME!" Prussia ranted and turned pale then sat down, Gilbird still shaken up a bit with the sudden out burst of his owner.

The room brightened up a bit with the sound of laughter, and a short chuckle heard from the albino.

"I guess we shourd get some sreep now..." Japan smiled.

"Si~!" Spain agreed laying down in a pile of dirt.

Greenland sat back and did the same.

Prussia stayed next to his corner, just in case, and Japan laid down next to the entrance with his stone sword in hand ready to attack anything that broke in.

"Even though we don't get along sometimes, we'll make it through this..." Greenland muttered.

"Ja... we'll be able to do zhis..." Prussia agreed.

"Si..."

"Hai..."

The room fell silent once more with some snores here and there. What was in store for the nations tomorrow would be very interesting now would it?

**Ermagawd! The feels! ;-; 'Merica and Iggy!**

**England: What?**

**America: Yea dude?**

**Me: *glomps***

**America and England: ...? She made us 'die' in her story didn't she?**

**Prussia: Ja.**

**2p!Italy: Review and Favorite, or I'll-a see you-a in your -a bedroom tonight!**

**Me: How'd you get in here?**

**2pItaly: *shrugs* **


End file.
